villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Overseer
The Overseer is the leader of the shady MBORF organization and the main antagonist of the Xionic Madness series. He is the creator and employer of the cyborg team, Bolverk Squad, directing them and his other soldiers from a command shuttle. His bio in Xionic Madness 3 describes him as "ruthless and cold-minded." His goal is to kill off the cyborg members of Bolverk Squad and replace them with robots. He first appears as an unseen character in Xionic Madness 2, before becoming the main antagonist of Xionic Madness 3, and a minor antagonist in Xionic Madness 4. History Pre-''Xionic Madness'' After Omega disobeyed orders to eliminate civilians, the Overseer and the other MBORF higher ups began to grow concerned with Omega and the other cyborg's free will. At some point, the Overseer made a deal with Kareleinne-08, offering her freedom in exchange for making sure the other members of Bolverk were eliminated in their mission to BIO INT. It was the Overseer's goal to replace the non-robotic members of Bolverk with mindless automatons who would not hesitate to obey his command. Bolverk Conflict The Overseer later contacted Kary after Bolverk Squad completed their mission, instructing her to defeat Omega and Xero and bring them to headquarters to be locked up. However, after about a week, the two cyborgs escaped. In order to collect more data for the O. Project and X. Project, the Overseer sent his soldiers to go kill Omega and Xero, rewarding them with weapons for killing his soldiers. Kary-08 wanted to fight them as well, but the Overseer told her to hold off. Later, after collecting sufficient enough data, the Overseer sent the two robotic Bolverk duplicates to go fight Omega and Xero. Because the robots could counter every move they made, Omega told Xero to use his Longinus Knife to defeat them. After causing the robots to explode, the Overseer allowed Kary to go in and finish the two cyborgs off. Death However, Kary had realized that the Overseer wasn't going to keep up his end of their deal. After Xero pointed out that the Overseer would most likely scrap him once she was of no more use to him, Kary blew up his shuttle with an energy ball, seemingly killing him. Following Kary and Omega's deaths, Xero went into exile for a couple of decades, taking in a girl named Enid as his new apprentice. However, despite the Overseer's death, MBORF remained in power and initiated a manhunt for him. Xero deduced that an undisclosed boss has been pulling the strings behind MBORF over the previous events, and that the Overseer was nothing more than a puppet. With this information revealed, Xero and Enid vow to finish off MBORF for good. Trivia *The Overseer only appears 4 times in the series, and his total screentime adds up to less than a minute. Navigation Category:Madness Combat Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Internet Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Master of Hero Category:Egotist Category:Deal Makers Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Strategic Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Mongers Category:Oppressors Category:Military Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Liars Category:Slaver Category:Provoker Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Enigmatic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Opportunists Category:Tyrants Category:Gaolers Category:Extortionists Category:Forgers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Gangsters Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Crime Lord Category:Psychopath Category:Successful Category:Pawns